


We Meet Again

by hanchozone



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rival Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanchozone/pseuds/hanchozone
Summary: seungzzSemesta terkadang suka bermain-main dengan manusianya. Siapa yang menyangka, mereka yang dulu saling membenci dan enam belas tahun kemudian, keduanya harus bertemu lagi.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hanchozone Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyxlatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyxlatte/gifts).



> oleh catastrophones

Seungyoun mengenal kata benci saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Selama ini, Seungyoun selalu dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang menghujaninya dengan cinta. Selama ini, Seungyoun selalu menjadi yang pertama. Baik dalam peringkat di kelas ataupun di setiap perlombaan akademik dan non-akademik. Selama ini, selalu pujian yang ia dapatkan. Baik dari teman-teman maupun dari guru dan orangtuanya.

Namun semuanya berubah saat seorang anak bernama Han Seungwoo datang. Semuanya berubah dengan drastis, bagi Seungyoun. Peringkat satu yang selama ini selalu ia dapatkan, jatuh ke tangan Han Seungwoo. Namanya yang dulu selalu dielu-elukan telah digantikan oleh nama Han Seungwoo. Pujian yang biasanya selalu memanjakan telingnya kini sudah tidak terdengar, semua orang hanya menyebutkan Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo dan Han Seungwoo.

Seungyoun tidak suka. Memang apa hebatnya Han Seungwoo? Bocah itu hanyalah bocah sederhana yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Penampilannya pun sangat biasa? Terkesan cupu. Baju yang digunakan hanya itu-itu saja. Baju lengan panjang bergaris hitam-hijau dan celana jeans yang cukup kebesaran dilengkapi tas ransel berwarna oranye. Belum lagi potongan rambutnya yang membuat ia tampak semakin bodoh.

Tidak pernah terlewatkan satuhari pun untuk Seungyoun mengganggu Seungwoo. Seperti layaknya anak kecil, Seungyoun terkadang akan menyembunyikan sepatu Seungwoo. Atau kadang kenakalan lainnya seperti tidak sengaja menyandung atau mengenai kepala anak lelaki itu dengan bola saat mereka sedang latihan sepakbola. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Seungyoun mencoba menguji kesabaran Seungwoo.

Seungyoun mengharapkan reaksi namun anak lelaki itu selalu memberikan ekspresi yang datar. Tidak, bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Harusnya Seungwoo marah kepadanya. Harusnya Seungwoo melawannya.

Atau mungkin, bocah pindahan itu sudah membalasnya namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Dengan mengalahkannya lagi.

Kesimpulannya: Seungyoun sangat membenci Han Seungwoo.

×××××

Han Seungwoo hanyalah seorang anak sepuluh tahun yang ingin membanggakan kedua orangtuanya. Setiap hari ia akan belajar semalaman suntuk untuk memasukkan semua pelajaran ke dalam otaknya. Sebagai anak yang tumbuh dari keluarga yang tidak bergelimang harta, Seungwoo tahu bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat membuat orang-orang melihatnya.

Begitulah cara Seungwoo mencapai titik ini. Menjawab soal dari guru dengan tepat, mencoba untuk mengikuti segala perlombaan hingga menjadi juara dan mendapakan deretan piala yang kini terpajang rapi di kamarnya. Piala yang selalu ia lihat dengan perasaan bangga akan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah ke tempat baru karena baru saja dipromosikan, Seungwoo merasa senang namun juga merasa cukup was-was. Tempat baru berarti lingkungan yang baru juga dan sebagai anak yang tidak terlalu pintar membuat teman, Seungwoo merasa sedikit takut. Bagaiamana jika nanti ia dikucilkan karena berasal dari desa kecil dan hanya berasal dari keluarga yang kehidupannya pas-pasan. Kata orang, kehidupan di kota itu sangat menyusahkan dan kehidupan orang disana mewah. Wajar jika ia merasa sedikit terintimidasi bukan?

Untuk sesaat, Seungwoo merasa beruntung. Di sekolahnya yang baru, ia disambut dengan sangat hangat. Teman-temannya mengagumi pencapaiannya selama ini. Teman-temannya selalu datang kepadanya untuk minta diajarkan soal-soal yang tentu saja dengan senang hati diiyakan oleh anak sepuluh tahun tersebut. Guru-guru selalu memberikan pujian padanya setiap ia dapat menjawab soal dengan cepat dan tepat.

Namun ada satu hal yang menganggunya. Namanya Cho Seungyoun, teman sekelas Seungwoo. Seungyoun kelihatannya sangat benci dengan Seungwoo, entah apa penyebabnya. Sorot mata yang tajam membuat Seungwoo merasa tidak nyaman. Belum lagi tingkah bocah itu yang membuat dirinya benar-benar harus sabar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Seungyoun? Seungwoo bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya namun ia sudah diberikan respon yang negatif.

Seungyoun berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Dirinya bergelimang harta dan juga banyak anak-anak di sekolah yang mengagumi bocah lelaki itu. Seungyoun pintar, Seungyoun tampan dan juga Seungyoun yang mudah membuat teman. Kenapa lelaki itu membencinya? Hari pertama Seungwoo memberikan senyuman kepadanya dan dibalas. Namun keesokan harinya Seungyoun tiba-tiba memberikan bahu yang dingin?

Entah sudah berapa kali Seungwoo dijahili, mungkin sudah tidak terhitung dengan jari. Ingin rasanya Seungwoo berteriak marah, atau jika boleh ia juga ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Hinaan dari Seungyoun mungkin sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Sudah tidak heran lagi bagi anak-anak kelasnya melihat dua orang yang paling terkenal satu sekolah itu tidak akur. Namun Seungwoo selalu ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh balas dendam dengan cara yang sama.

Maka Seungwoo hanya berfokus untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai si nomor satu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Seungyoun merebut tahtanya. Tidak sampai Seungyoun menjelaskan mengapa ia berbuat hal-hal seperti itu kepadanya. Seungwoo tidak akan menyerah.

×××××

Dua tahun lamanya mereka seperti kucing dan anjing yang selalu bertengkar. Mungkin satu sekolah sudah tidak heran lagi melihat keduanya saling memicingkan mata jika berpapasan atau saling melemparkan sindiran-sindiran ke arah satu sama lain. Bahkan kadang guru mereka sudah tidak bisa berucap lagi melihat keduanya yang benar-benar tidak bisa akur.

Keduanya selalu berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang nomor satu. Namun sayang, Seungyoun harus puas hanya menjadi yang kedua saja. Tidak pernah ia sekesal ini, bahkan orangtuanya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang mengomel tentang hal itu. Mereka beranggapan bahwa bersaing itu wajar, jadi mereka tidak begitu menganggap serius krisis yang dialami oleh bocah itu. Lagipula, orangtua Seungyoun tidak pernah memaksa anaknya untuk menjadi yang pertama, hanya saja ya ... Seungyoun yang memiliki sifat tidak ingin kalah.

Hari itu adalah hari pengumuman untuk nilai kelulusan mereka. Benar, baik Seungyoun dan Seungwoo sudah duduk di kelas enam sekolah dasar dan kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Namun aneh, batang hidung Seungwoo sama sekali tidak kelihatan hari ini. Seungyoun tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahu dimana saingannya itu berada. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Seungyoun karena ia seratus persen yakin bahwa dirinya akan menduduki peringkat pertama.

_“Anak-anak, pengumuman untuk nilai sudah dipasang. Kalian bisa lihat di papan pengumuman ya!”_ seruan dari wali kelas Seungyoun membuat anak-anak berlari berhamburan ke luar kelas. Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah ke arah papan pengumuman besar yang kini penuh dengan deretan nama.

_1\. Cho Seungyoun_ _2\. Han Seungwoo_

Seungyoun tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya. Akhirnya, selama dua tahun setelah ia berjuang keras, keinginannya tercapai. Tepat pada hari pengumuman kelulusannya, Seungyoun menduduki urutan pertama mengalahkan si jagoan Seungwoo. Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di belakang kepalanya. Matanya yang berbinar mencari sosok yang sedaritadi ia tunggu. Kemana Han Seungwoo? Ia ingin sekali menyodorkan fakta kepada anak lelaki itu bahwa ia berhasil mengalahkannya.

Karena yang dicari-cari tidak kunjung ditemukan, Seungyoun menghampiri Bu Yeonjung – wali kelasnya yang sedang berdiri mengatur anak-anak agar tidak saling berdesakan. Tangan kecil itu menarik kemeja yang digunakan sang guru.

_“Bu, Seungwoo dimana?”_

_“Tumben, Seungyoun cari Seungwoo? Tadi ibu baru dapat berita dari kepala sekolah katanya Seungwoo sudah pindah.”_

_“Pindah? Tapi kan udah mau lulus, bu.”_

_“Iya sayang. Jadi Seungwoo sudah ambil piagam kelulusan lebih dahulu. Seungwoo tidak ikut acara kelulusan nanti.”_

_“Kenapa Seungwoo pindah bu?”_

_“Ibu kurang tau sayang. Maaf ya?”_

Seungyoun mengenal kata kehilangan pada usia dua belas tahun. Dan ia merasa ada satu hal yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak suka perasaan itu.

×××××

Sebenarnya Seungwoo sedikit tidak rela harus meninggalkan kota yang sudah memberikan banyak kenangan untuknya dalam waktu singkat. Teman-teman yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, begitu juga ibu penjual makanan di dekat rumahnya yang selalu memberikan Seungwoo jajanan kecil. Namun pikirannya tertuju di kepada bayangan seorang anak kecil berambut panjang bernama Cho Seungyoun. Setidaknya dengan pergi dari sini ia akan bebas dari kejahilan bocah aneh itu kan?

Jika dibilang benci, mungkin Seungwoo sudah sampai di titik itu. Selama ini ia selalu mencoba untuk sabar dengan perilaku Seungyoun yang sangat ajaib. Namun kata orang, kesabaran itu ada batasnya. Seungwoo kecil masih ingat dengan jelas, dua hari yang lalu bagaimana kata-kata Seungyoun menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana anak lelaki itu harus membawa keluarganya yang sangat ia sayangi. Sungguh, Seungwoo tidak akan semarah ini jika hanya dia yang dihina, namun jangan sekali-sekali menyentuh keluarganya.

Seungwoo membenci orang yang congkak, yang hanya bisa merendahkan orang yang tidak punya. Terpatri di otaknya, bahwa Han Seungwoo sangat membenci Cho Seungyoun.

Semalam ayahnya meminta maaf kepada dirinya karena harus pindah lagi. Seungwoo mengangguk mengerti bahwa tuntutan pekerjaan itu memang tidak bisa dilawan, lagipula ayahnya juga mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih baik. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal yang lebih baik untuk mereka.

Seungwoo membiarkan ayahnya ke sekolah untuk mengurus kelulusannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman-temannya. Namun teringat bahwa Seungyoun ada disana maka untuk sekali ini saja Seungwoo memilih untuk egois. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam di rumah dengan alasan membantu ibunya mengemas barang.

Seungwoo melihat ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia akan meninggalkan kota itu. Meninggalkan segala sakit hatinya.

×××××

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, membuat lonceng yang tepat berada diatasnya berdenting dengan keras. Di dalam restaurant itu penuh dengan riuh orang-orang yang berbincang. Beberapa menggunakan pakaian yang santai, beberapa menggunakan pakaian yang formal yang pastinya berarti mereka baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja. Persis sama seperti Seungyoun sekarang yang masih mengenakan setelan berwarna abu-abu yang dilengkapi dengan sepatu pantofel hitam yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan.

_“Seungyoun! Sini!”_ matanya menangkap seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang melambaikan tangannya. Seungyoun terkekeh melihat teman-temannya yang sedang asik memakan jamuan makan malam yang telah disediakan. Sebulan yang lalu Seungyoun mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri reuni yang diadakan oleh teman-temannya saat di Sekolah Dasar. Lucu memang, dari mereka bocah-bocah yang hanya berlarian di lapangan, kini berkumpul kembali setelah sekian lama dan bercerita bagaimana kejamnya dunia orang dewasa.

Kakinya melangkah menuju meja dimana sahabat-sahabatnya saat kecil berkumpul. Satu-persatu, ia menyapa temannya dengan _high-five_. Diambilnya tempat di salah satu kursi kosong di samping Kookheon yang langsung menuangkan minum untuknya. Selama ini mereka memang tidak pernah putus kontak, namun sangatlah jarang bagi mereka untuk bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Jika sudah bekerja, untuk menyocokkan jadwal sangatlah susah, apalagi dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Keadaan di ruangan itu makin ribut dengan kehadiran Seungyoun yang notabene memang selalu menghidupkan suasana, apalagi lelaki itu senang sekali berbicara dengan volume yang agak keras sehingga hampir seluruh orang di ruangan itu terhibur karenanya.

Saat semuanya masih sibuk berbicang dan bercanda, terdengar suara lonceng lain yang kali ini membuat semua atensi tertuju ke arah pintu itu. Seorang lelaki yang berperawakan tinggi, dengan setelan garis-garis putih kecil dan rambut yang disibak sehingga menampilkan dahinya yang indah membuat semua orang tertegun akan ketampanannya. Belum lagi saat lelaki itu melemparkan senyum, semua orang terpana termasuk Seungyoun yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang tamu yang belum diketahui namanya. Mungkin karena merasakan semua mata tertuju ke arahnya, lelaki tersebut melambaikan tangan dengan kikuk.

_“Halo?”_

_“Seungwoo? Han Seungwoo?”_ tanya Eunbi yang memicingkan matanya, mencoba menebak siapakah sosok tampan yang mencuri perhatian itu. Lelaki yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

_“Lama tidak bertemu teman-teman.”_

×××××

Sepasang mata itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungwoo yang tengah asik menyesap minuman sambil bercanda gurau dengan temannya, Wooseok. Seungyoun tidak habis pikir, anak yang dulu selalu ia ganggu, yang selalu ia bilang cupu dan tidak menarik kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. _Puberty hits you hard_ , begitu kata orang. Namun Seungyoun benar-benar terpikat dengan keindahan lelaki yang akhirnya ia temui setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

Masih membekas di ingatannya, bagaimana ia merasa sedih selama hampir seminggu karena kepindahan rivalnya yang tiba-tiba. Seperti ada bagian dari hidupnya yang hilang. Entah, untuk anak kecil seumurannya mungkin kehilangan musuh sama dengan kehilangan seorang teman. Tidak ada yang diajak untuk bertengkar, tidak ada yang membuatnya tertawa lagi, tidak ada yang membuatnya sesemangat itu untuk sekolah. Mungkin Seungyoun tidak menyadari, bahwa Seungwoo sudah memiliki peran penting dalam hidupnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok Seungwoo yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan tanpa pikir panjang, kakinya mengikut kemana sosok itu pergi. Udara malam menyambut Seungyoun yang membuat setiap helaan nafasnya mengeluarkan asap dingin. Bodoh, harusnya ia ambil sweaternya tadi. Namun, seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini terlihat sedang bersandar di salah satu tembok dengan sebuah rokok yang kini bertengger di bibirnya. Seorang Han Seungwoo merokok? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menyapa teman lama bukan?

×××××

_“Hey”_ sebuah suara membuat Seungwoo menoleh, mendapati seorang pria yang tersenyum hingga membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit. _Manis_. Namun dengan cepat Seungwoo menepis pemikiran itu, karena ia tahu persis siapa lelaki yang berada di depannya ini. Cho Seungyoun. Lelaki yang selama ini selalu ia benci dan selalu ia hindari. Harusnya sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Wooseok, ia mempertimbangkan apakah musuhnya juga akan datang. Sekarang ia cukup menyesal, karena lelaki itu dengan santai berdiri di sebelahnya.

Seungwoo memutuskan untuk tidak merespon. Lagipula tidak ada hal yang harus dibicarakan bukan?

_“Aku memanggilmu, Han Seungwoo,”_ nada itu lagi. Cho Seungyoun benar-benar masih tidak berubah. Masih sama dengan Seungyoun kecil yang suka mendomaniasi dan nada bicara yang digunakan sekarang persis dengan caranya memanggil Seungwoo dulu, yang berbeda hanya kini suaranya lebih berat.

Seungwoo memandang wajah itu dengan ekspresi yang datar, ingin menunjukkan bahwa eksistensi lelaki itu mengganggunya. Namun kita berbicara tentang Seungyoun, yang tidak peka dengan situasi yang ada. Lelaki itu malah mengambil rokok itu dari mulut Seungwoo dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu yang ia yakini memiliki harga yang mahal.

_“Apa maumu, Cho Seungyoun?”_ Sungguh, hari ini Seungwoo sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat mengingat kegiatan di kantornya hari ini cukup padat dan ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia sendiri datang kesini karena sudah terlanjur janji dengan Wooseok, tentu saja sebagai lelaki yang memegang omomongannya, ia tidak akan ingkar janji.

_“Kenapa galak sekali? Aku cuma ingin berbincang dengan teman lama?”_

_“Teman lama? Menggelikan.”_ Seungwoo sadar bahwa mungkin Seungyoun menyadari nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat sinis. Tapi benar, ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus apalagi kehadiran lelaki ini membuatnya ingin pergi secepat mungkin.

_“Bagaimana kabarmu?”_ hanya pertanyaan basa-basi.

_“Fine. Till i meet you again and definitely ruining my mood,”_ Seungwoo mengendikkan bahunya, tidak memperdulikan raut wajah Seungyoun yang sudah berubah menjadi semakin muram.

_“If you dont have anything to say then please excuse me. Aku harus pulang,”_ dengan sisa energinya, Seungwoo memberikan senyuman yang sangat palsu. Melewati Seungyoun yang masih terpaku menatap tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe yang bisa sejahat ini, namun sakit hatinya dulu masih terasa. Dan akan lebih baik untuk tidak berinteraksi lebih lama lagi dengan lelaki itu.

×××××

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Seungwoo, Seungyoun dibuat uring-uringan karenanya. Setiap hari pikiranya akan penuh dengan rival masa kecilnya itu. Bagaimana indah wajah Seungwoo, bagaimana senyum Seungwoo, bagaimana kemeja yang terlipat sempurna di tangan Seungwoo yang kurus. Astaga mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan gila karena lelaki itu. Lelaki yang mengisi hari-harinya saat masa kecil.

_“Kak”_ Seungyoun tersentak dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi putarnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Byungchan, sekretaris yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Mungkin menyadari bahwa beberapa hari belakangan ini, sang atasan terlihat sangat sering melamun.

_“Astaga Chan, kamu tuh ngangetin aja.”_ Byungchan mencebik dan menaruh sebuah dokumen dengan map tebal berwarna hitam, membuat atensi Seungyoun penuh terhadap kertas yang sekarang sedang dibacanya dengan seksama.

_“Nanti siang kita ada ketemu sama perusahaan ShinHan untuk tanda tangan kontrak. Ayah titip pesen, selesain semuanya dengan lancar,”_ Byungchan mengambil kembali map itu sedangkan sang atasan sekarang menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi hitam yang empuk itu.

_“Ayah masih sakit?”_ Byungchan mengangguk pelan, map itu didekapnya di dada dan Seungyoun hanya bisa menggeleng. Ayahnya memang sangat keras kepala. Umurnya yang sudah termasuk lanjut usia namun etos kerjanya masih tinggi. Masih dengan jabatan sebagai CEO di SunTech Corp, ayahnya berkata masih bisa untuk bekerja. Sudah seringkali sang ibu mengatakan agar Seungyoun diberikan jabatan itu, namun sang ayah mengatakan belum waktunya.

Jujur, Seungyoun sendiri merasa bahwa ia belum sepadan untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Masih banyak sekali yang perlu ia pelajari. Salah satunya menghadapi klien penting yang akan ia hadapi hari ini. Berhubung ayahnya sakit, maka dirinya dititahkan untuk menemui klien ini. Dan Seungyoun tahu, ia tidak boleh mengecewakan ayahnya, belum lagi ini untuk perusahaan dan ratusan karyawan yang berada di bawahnya.

_“Kita berangkat jam sebelas ya, Chan. Dokumennya udah siap semua kan?”_ yang ditanya mengangguk semangat.

_“Baiklah Seungyoun, you can do it,”_ ucap Seungyoun dalam hati sambil menghela nafas panjang.

×××××

Tepat pukul setengah dua belas siang, mobil sedan hitam berhenti di sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Seungyoun menatap sebuah logo besar berbentuk kotak yang bertuliskan ShinHan, berwarna biru dan berdiri dengan gagah seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Baik Seungyoun dan Byungchan disambut dengan hangat oleh pegawai yang memang ditugaskan untuk menjemput mereka di lobby.

Matanya menerawang, memperhatikan ruangan tempat mereka menunggu sekarang. Well, mereka datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal sehingga kata pegawai yang mengantarkan mereka tadi, klien yang akan mereka temui masih menghadiri meeting, mereka diminta untuk menunggu terlebih dahulu. Keduanya mengambil tempat dan duduk berdampingan di sofa empuk berwarna cokelat dengan secangkir teh yang terletak di meja kecil di depan mereka.

Kakinya bergoyang sembari matanya memperhatikan bagaimana ruangan ini ditata dengan sangat rapi. Warna hitam putih yang mendominasi dengan beberapa lukisan yang terpajang di dinding serta tanaman hias yang diletakkan di pojok dekat jendela. Sepertinya perusahaan ini mengedepankan suasana yang _friendly_ dan hangat, tidak kaku seperti perusahaan-perusahaan pada umumnya. Tadi saat ia melewati salah satu ruangan, ruang kerja bagi karyawan pun terlihat sangat bersahabat. Tidak ada sekat tinggi, dan juga kadang suara musik akan mengalun meramaikan suasana kantor. Mungkin ada beberapa aspek yang bisa ia adopsi dari sini.

Suara pintu yang berdecit membuat keduanya otomatis berdiri. Di ambang pintu, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh yang tegap menangkap perhatian Seungyoun, membuat senyuman seringainya mengembang dengan lebar. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang selama seminggu ini memenuhi pemikirannya, yang ia selalu cari-cari. Han Seungwoo berdiri dengan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa serta kemeja abu yang dilengkapi dengan setelan hitam, membuatnya tampak sangat memikat.

Sepertinya lelaki itu menyadari keberadaannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan senyuman yang diperlihatkan seperti sangat terpaksa. Seungyoun malah menyukai hal ini, melihat Seungwoo yang sepertinya sangat membenci kehadirannya. Membuatnya semakin ingin tahu, apa alasan lelaki itu membencinya sampai sebegitunya? Seingatnya mereka dulu hanya rival untuk menjadi nomor satu? Apakah ia tidak sengaja menyinggung Seungwoo?

Suara yang ia rindukan itu akhirnya terdengar kembali. _“Selamat datang di ShinHan. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda.”_

×××××

Rasanya Seungwoo ingin sekali menghapuskan seringai yang Seungyoun tunjukkan sedaritadi. Jika saja bukan karena terpaksa, mungkin ia akan langsung menutup pintu kembali dan berlari ke ruang kerjanya.

Namun mengingat bahwa lelaki di depannya ini adalah partner kerja yang penting, dan karena atasannya mentitahkan dirinya untuk mewakilinya, maka Seungwoo sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Padahal tangannya sedaritadi ingin sekali memukul Seungyoun yang tidak hentinya menatap dirinya seakan-akan ia adalah mangsa yang siap disergap.

Beruntung sekali kesepakatan yang dibicarakan hari ini berjalan dengan singkat dan juga cepat. Terutama Seungyoun, yang walaupun membuatnya kesal namun tetap menjaga profesionalitasnya. Seungwoo harus mengakui lelaki itu terlihat sedikit (ingat, sedikit) keren saat membicarakan tentang kesepakatan yang akan mereka tandatangani.

Delapan belas tahun tidak bertemu, Seungyoun sudah menjadi lelaki yang terlihat sangat berwibawa dan gagah. Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya mulai mengacau kemana-mana. Tanpa ia ketahui, Seungyoun yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya, tersenyum melihat tingkah Seungwoo yang dianggap menggemaskan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai kata sepakat dan kedua dokumen sudah ditanda tangani sehingga tugas yang menjadi beban sedari pagi sudah selesai dan Seungwoo bisa bernafas lega. Baru saja Seungwoo dan sekretarisnya, Seungsik hendak berdiri – suara yang tidak asing itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya mengepalkan tangan.

_“Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?”_

×××××

Seungwoo tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di situasi seperti ini. Harusnya mereka tidak berakhir makan berdua saja seperti ini. Kenapa Seungsik harus sakit perut sekarang? Kenapa sekretaris Byungchan harus pergi dengan alasan harus menemani CEO mereka yang sedang sakit? Kenapa ia mengiyakan ajakan Seungyoun untuk makan bersama? Dan kenapa Seungyoun harus memilih tempat yang private seperti ini karena suasana terasa semakin canggung dengan tidak adanya suara yang terdengar. Ruangan ini sangat tertutup.

Sesekali Seungwoo akan menangkap gerak-gerik Seungyoun, entah saat lelaki itu melipat lengan kemejanya atau saat lelaki itu meminum segelas teh manis yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pelayan. Sungguh canggung. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

Seungwoo sedaritadi mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan melihat isi ponselnya, hingga semua chat yang biasanya ia abaikan sudah dibalas semua dan sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali melihat-lihat media sosialnya.

_“Aku gatau kamu kerja di ShinHan?”_ Hampir saja Seungwoo menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Seungyoun yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengunci ponsel itu dan menaruhnya kembali di kantong bajunya.

_“Kita gak pernah komunikasi, Seungyoun. Tentu kamu gak bakal tahu. Malah kalo kamu bisa tahu itu aneh.”_ Seungwoo mencoba untuk membuat dirinya terlihat setenang mungkin. Entah apa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sekencang ini. Apakah karena tatapan Seungyoun yang tajam? Atau karena ia tidak menduga akan berada di situasi ini setelah belasan tahun lamanya?

Seungyoun yang mendengar jawabannya hanya terkekeh geli. Seperti sudah menduga bahwa akan mendapatkan jawaban yang terkesan sinis atau dingin. Seungwoo hanya melihat lelaki itu dengan aneh. Tidak ada yang lucu dari jawabannya kan? Dia sendiri tidak sedang bercanda?

_“Ngapain ketawa?”_ yang ditanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu.

_“Kamu bener-bener menarik, Han Seungwoo.”_

×××××

Seungwoo menghela nafas panjang sambil memandangi layar komputer yang menampilkan barisan angka dan tulisan yang membuat kepalanya pening. Sedaritadi teman-teman kantornya sudah pamit undur diri karena minggu ini adalah minggu yang sangat hectic bagi mereka. Seperti sudah mencapai titik lelah, akhirnya satu-persatu dari mereka tumbang dan memilih untuk langsung pulang tepat pukul lima sore.

Seungwoo sendiri masih memiliki tugas untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Dilihatnya tumpukan map hitam yang ada di depannya itu dengan tatapan lelah, sungguh ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat pikirannya lebih fresh lagi.

Suara dentingan dari poselnya membuat Seungwoo tersadar bahwa hari ini ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh benda kecil itu. Jarinya bergerak membuka layar kunci dan nama pertama yang muncul di barisan chat yang belum terbaca adalah Cho Seungyoun.

Jika ia bilang butuh sesuatu yang lebih fresh, maksudnya bukan Cho Seungyoun yang mengungkapkan idenya untuk mengajak Seungwoo jalan-jalan. Hampir saja ponselnya terjatuh karena suara nyaring dari benda itu berbunyi dengan kencang. Cho Seungyoun lagi. Apakah ia harus mengangkatnya? Baru saja ia akan menekan tanda warna merah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu yang membuatnya meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

_“Masuk.”_ Seungwoo tidak memperhatikan siapa yang membuka pintu karena sepemikirannya pasti hanya Seungsik yang akan membawa laporan. Namun jantungnya bergedeup kencang saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

_“Kelihatannya kamu sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab pesan atau mengangkat telfonku, Han Seungwoo.”_ Seungyoun berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Seungwoo. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu ada disini?

_“Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?_

_“Kenapa tidak?”_ Seungwoo memijit kepalanya yang mulai berkedut. Jika berdebat lebih lama dengan lelaki ini maka mungkin kepalanya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

_“Katakan saja apa maumu, Cho Seungyoun.”_ Bukan jawaban verbal yang berikan oleh Seungyoun namun lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Seungwoo, hingga kini berlutut di depannya yang masih duduk di kursi kerja. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga jarak karena jujur saja, wajah mereka terlalu dekat sekarang. Jari-jari mungil itu mengelus pipinya dan mengusap bawah matanya. Aneh, kenapa sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman?

_“Kamu butuh istirahat, Seungwoo. Lihat kantung matamu yang menyeramkan itu. Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku?”_ Senyuman itu mencurigakan dan Seungwoo tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang akan diambilnya baik atau buruk.

×××××

Seungyoun melirik sesekali Seungwoo yang sedang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Lelaki itu tampak tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya disandarkan di jendela. Ingin sekali Seungyoun menyandarkan kepala itu di bahunya namun apa daya sekarang ia masih menyetir, dan jika Seungwoo tahu mungkin ia akan dipukuli hingga lebam.

Tujuan Seungyoun sebenarnya hanya mencari makan dan jalan-jalan di pinggir sungai, sekedar untuk mencari udara segar dan mata yang perlu dimanjakan dengan indahnya pemandangan yang alami. Namun melihat lelaki itu terlihat begitu lelah, Seungyoun memutuskan untuk menyetir keliling terlebih dahulu untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu Seungwoo terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lagu dari Years&Years memenuhi mobil itu. Sesekali ia akan bersenandung sambil mengetuk jarinya di kemudi mobil. Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Seungwoo mulai mengusap wajahnya dan memperbaiki posisinya hingga duduk tegak kembali.

_“Have a good sleep?”_ Seungyoun melemparkan senyuman yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

_“Not really. My back is aching now. So, where are we going?”_

_“Sebenernya mau aku ajak jalan ke pinggir Sungai sambil makan, cuma kelihatannya kamu masih capek.”_

_“AYO!”_ teriakan itu mengejutkan Seungyoun dan hampir saja ia menginjak rem secara mendadak. Seungyoun hendak memarahi lelaki yang mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu tiba-tiba. Namun saat menatap mata yang berbinar itu, Seungyoun membatalkan niatnya.

×××××

Suhu sudah menurun hingga kini angin yang berhembus terasa lebih dingin. Seungwoo beruntung membawa sweaternya saat memutuskan untuk ikut dengan lelaki ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkutat saja di depan layar komputernya dan menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu pulang dan tidur di rumah. Rasanya ia baru saja kena hipnotis karena bagaimana bisa sekarang Seungyoun jalan di sebelahnya sambil memegang dua _corndog_ yang baru saja mereka beli?

“Aku tidak tau, orang kaya sepertimu bisa makan makanan jalan seperti ini,” tanpa sadar ucapan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Well, mungkin terdengar sinis karena ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Seungyoun berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

_“Kenapa tiba-tiba mengungkit topik sepert ini?”_ Seungwoo mengendikkan bahunya dan lanjut meminum cokelat hangat yang dipegang dengan tangan kanannya. Seungyoun memperhatikan punggung lelaki itu yang kian menjauh.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya soal perkataan Seungwoo tadi. Bukankah selama ini dia hanya menjahili Seungwoo? Dulu lelaki itu bahkan melawannya? Namun kenapa sekarang ia benar-benar bertingkah dingin?

Rasanya ia ingin menarik tangan Seungwoo dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi, berbicara panjang lebar tentang apa arti dibalik tindakannya itu yang membuat Seungyoun bingung. Namun melihat keadaan Seungwoo yang begitu lelah, ia mungkin harus menunda dulu. Jika ia paksakan, mungkin tamparan atau bogem mentah yang akan ia dapatkan.

Dengan segera, Seungyoun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Seungwoo, walaupun lelaki itu seperti menganggap eksistensinya tidak ada. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membuka pembicaraan juga tidak akan digubris.

Tapi bukan Cho Seungyoun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

×××××

Pagi ini Seungwoo merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia bisa mendapatkan roti favoritnya untuk dimakan saat sarapan. Secangkir kopi dan satu slice roti akan membuat paginya sempurna. Namun saat baru saja memasuki ruangannya, Seungsik memberikan senyuman kikuk yang membuat dahinya berkerut. Biasanya sekretarisnya itu akan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi?

_“Kenapa, Sik? Kok ngeliatinnya gitu banget?”_ yang ditanya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung sambil melirik ke arah ruangan Seungwoo yang masih tertutup. Oke, dia memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ini. Dengan tidak sabar, ia membuka pintu kayu itu dan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan benar-benar mengejutkan.

Demi apapun, ia hanya ingin hari yang normal. Bagaimana caranya dia akan bekerja jika setengah ruangan ini penuh dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah? Seungwoo memijat dahinya dan matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip antara bunga mawar itu. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

_You look so beautiful when you smile. Have a nice day, Han Seungwoo_ _from: your secret admirer._

Seungwoo mendengus dengan keras dan melempar kertas itu ke lantai. _Secret admirer_? Cho Seungyoun adalah orang paling bodoh jika mengira Seungwoo tidak akan tahu siapa dalang dibalik bunga yang berserakan ini.

Ditatapnya bunga-bunga itu dan sekarang merasa bingung. Jika dibuang tentu saja kasihan karena bunga ini tidak bersalah dan harganya pasti mahal. Setangkai saja sudah lumayan mahal apalagi ini yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Namun bagaimana bisa dia bekerja jika keadaan ruangannya seperti ini? Sungguh, ia ingin sekali membunuh Cho Seungyoun dan segala tingkahnya yang tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya tidak cukup bagi lelaki itu untuk menyiksa Seungwoo.

_“Sik, tolong panggilin cleaning service. Minta tolong mereka untuk beli vas bunga dan rangkai ini ke dalam vas. Bilang aku akan memberikan mereka kompensasi karena sudah bekerja lebih.”_

×××××

Seungyoun mencebik saat melihat tidak ada satupun notifikasi yang muncul di ponselnya. Harusnya Seungwoo sudah menerima bunga yang ia kirimkan bukan? Kenapa tidak ada pesan yang dikirimkan?

Ia sudah mengira bahwa lelaki itu akan memaki dirinya atau mungkin malah memberikan ucapan terimakasih? Walaupun dia tau opsi kedua tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun tetap saja ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

_“Seungwoo, kamu benar-benar membuatku gila.”_

×××××

Suara orang yang berbincang serta alunan nada piano memenuhi ballroom itu. Seungyoun menyesap minumannya tanpa tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang orang-orang ini bincangkan. Tentu saja sebagai pewaris SunTech Corp, Seungyoun harus hadir di pertemuan semacam ini.

Dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai perusahaan yang menggunakan topeng palsu dengan tutur kata yang lembut padahal dibalik itu semuanya adalah penjilat yang salling ingin menjatuhkan. Sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya: membosankan.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah kanan, tidak sengaja matanya melihat sosok yang tentu saja sangat ia kenali. Han Seungwoo dengan sangat memikat berdiri di sana, dengan segelas minuman di tangan kanannya. Namun satu hal yang menganggu Seungyoun adalah bagaimana lelaki yang sedang diajak berbicara itu terlalu dekat dengan Seungwoo. Dan apa-apaan lengan itu yang melingkar di pinggang pujaan hatinya? Rasanya saat itu juga Seungyoun melihat merah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan mendekati dua orang yang masih asik tertawa bersama.

_“Selamat malam,”_ sebisa mungkin Seungyoun mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar tenang, walaupun sekarang hatinya sedang terbakar. Seungwoo menunjukkan wajah terkejut namun lelaki yang tidak dikenalinya itu malah tersenyum lebar.

_“Oh, Cho Seungyoun dari SunTech Corp? Senang bertemu dengan anda! Perkenalkan nama saya Lim Sejun dari Giants,”_ sepertinya Seungyoun pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu, namun ia tidak peduli. Fokus utamanya sekarang adalah lelaki yang sedang membuang muka dan terlihat kesal karena aktivitasnya diganggu. Ingin sekali ia menarik Seungwoo menjauh dari sini.

_“Salam kenal, Lim Sejun. Jika tidak menganggu, boleh saya meminta ijin untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Han Seungwoo? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan,”_ ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Seungwoo menegang saat namanya disebutkan. Masa bodoh, ia tidak ingin melihat Seungwoo berdekatan dengan lelaki ini dan sebelum Seungyoun menarik paksa, lebih baik mengatakan dengan sopan.

Sejun yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa mempersilahkan dirinya, membuat Seungyoun langsung menarik Seungwoo ke arah toilet.

Belum sempat Seungyoun menutup pintu, kini giliran tangannya yang ditarik dan tubuhnya di dorong hingga membentur pintu. Wajah Seungwoo sangat dekat hingga nafasnya yang memburu terasa di wajah Seungyoun. Mata lelaki itu menatap tajam, menusuk. Tanpa aba-aba, bibirnya dilumat dengan kasar. Tangan besar itu melingkar di pinggangnya, menarik tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Jari-jari mungil Seungyoun bergerak menuju surai hitam lelaki itu, meremasnya setiap kali Seungwoo memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama bibir mereka beradu untuk mendominasi namun Seungyoun mengaku kalah, lelaki ini terlalu lihai. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal terdengar jelas di tempat kecil ini. Mungkin baru kali ini Seungyoun merasa kecil, belum lagi dengan bagaimana Seungwoo tidak melepaskan tatapannya. Dagunya ditarik hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan lagi.

_“Sebenarnya apa maumu, Cho Seungyoun?”_ suara berat itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bagaimana Seungwoo berbisik tepat di telinganya membuat Seungyoun memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

_“Aku bertanya dan ada baiknya jika kamu menjawab, sweetheart,”_ pipinya disentuh namun Seungyoun merasa takut karena ini bukan seperti Seungwoo yang ia kenal. Lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini tidak tersenyum, sedingin-dinginnya Seungwoo – ia hanya akan mengabaikannya.

_“Apa selama ini kamu tidak mengerti maksudku apa?”_ sebisa mungkin Seungyoun menenangkan hatinya yang kacau. Tangannya mengepal, mencoba untuk menahan keringat yang membasahi permukaan tangannya.

_“Jika kamu hanya mau bermain-main, cukup hentikan disini. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang bahwa orang rendahan sepertiku tidak pantas berada di lingkungan yang sama denganmu, tuan muda Cho?”_ Seungyoun dapat merasakan bagaimana bibir yang tadi mengecup bibirnya sekarang menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Sesekali akan digigit hingga Seungyoun tidak dapat menahan desahannya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha keras untuk mendorong lelaki itu menjauh.

_“Maksudmu apa?”_ Seungwoo terkekeh dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. _“Kamu tidak ingat? Tentu saja kamu sudah melupakan hal ini karena tidak penting bukan?”_

_“Seungwoo ....”_

_“Aku tidak tahu ternyata bibir merah ini bisa mengucapkan kata yang sangat menyakitkan. Dengan mudahnya kamu mengatakan bahwa keluargaku bukan apa-apanya dan tidak pantas berada di lingkungan yang sama denganmu. Dengan mudahnya kamu mengatakan bahwa harusnya keluargaku kembali saja ke desa karena kami tidak pantas tinggal di kota. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir ini mengatakan bahwa aku hanya anak kampungan,”_ rasanya air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya mendesak untuk keluar. Seungyoun gemetar saat jari panjang Seungwoo menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya sesak, nafasnya terasa tercekat.

_“Kamu tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan? Kamu tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu, Seungyoun. Kamu berlalu begitu saja ke arah teman-temanmu dan tertawa seolah tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang keluargaku,”_ kakinya yang sudah merasa lemas tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Seungyoun jatuh terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia pernah sekejam itu pada Seungwoo. Ia tidak tahu tingkahnya pada masa lalu sudah menyakiti seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya.

_“Hentikan kekonyolan ini, Seungyoun. Aku sudah muak,”_ dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Seungwoo pergi meninggalkan Seungyoun yang masih belum bergerak tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Air matanya menetes membasahi lantai putih itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Hari itu, Seungyoun menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lebih baik dari monster di luar sana.

×××××

Hampir dua minggu ini Seungwoo selalu mencoba untuk menghindari ponselnya, karena ia tahu persis bahwa Seungyoun tidak pernah absen meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Setiap hari pula lelaki itu akan mengucapkan sapaan yang disusul dengan perkataan maaf. Tidak pernah digubris sekalipun olehnya.

Di satu sisi, sebenarnya Seungwoo memang sedang sangat sibuk karena ada tim audit yang sedang datang sehingga pekerjannya tidak bisa ditinggalkan dan di sisi lain, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi karena Seungwoo sudah jelas mengatakan untuk menghentikan semua kekonyolan yang sudah direncakan oleh Seungyoun.

Tim Audit yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kini telah berlalu dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk membuka chatroom dengan Seungyoun. Mungkin ada ratusan chat tidak terbaca yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan jumlah yang sangat fantastis. Satu-persatu matanya meneliti setiap kata yang lelaki itu kirimkan. Hatinya sedikit terenyuh dengan bagaimana Seungyoun yang tidak menyerah untuk meminta pengampunannya.

Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak hingga sampai pada chat terakhir yang dikirimnya empat hari lalu. Oh? Apakah akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah? Seungwoo mencoba melihat social media Seungyoun yang lain karena tergelitik dan menemukan bahwa post terakhir juga empat hari lalu. Kemana lelaki itu pergi? Tunggu, kenapa Seungwoo harus khawatir?

Seharian ini Seungwoo mencoba untuk hanya fokus pada waktu santainya karena sudah berminggu-minggu belakangan ini, dia bekerja sangat keras. Namun tetap saja, sosok itu selalu menganggunya bahkan tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya.

**Cho Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun dan Cho Seungyoun.**

Kini ia merasa sedikit restless, tangannya ragu untuk menekan tanda send. Sebuah kalimat yang hanya tertulis “Seungyoun...” di layar ponsel hitam itu.

Mungkin ia sedang tidak sadar atau tidak fokus, namun yang jelas ia hampir melempar ponsel itu saat melihat pesan itu terkirim. Dirinya hampir terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur saat mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya, dan seperti yang sudah ia duga – Seungyoun menelfonnya. Menimang-nimang apa langkah yang harus ia lakukan, dengan ragu Seungwoo memencet tanda hijau itu.

_“Halo”_ ucapnya dengan setenang mungkin walaupun jantungnya sekarang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

_“Seungwoo ....”_ Suara itu terdengar sangat lemah dan pelan, hampir tidak terdengar bahkan. Seungwoo langsung menegakkan punggungnya, merasa was-was.

_“Kamu kenapa, youn?”_

_“Can you please open your door? I’m in front of your house,”_ ponselnya dilempar dan lupakan alas kaki yang harusnya digunakan. Perasaannya tidak enak, terlebih suara itu menunjukkan keadaan yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

Lelaki yang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini hanya menunjukkan senyuman yang tipis. Wajahnya pucat, begitupula dengan bibirnya yang terlihat lebih kering daripada biasanya. Cho Seungyoun terlihat sangat buruk, dan Seungwoo tidak menyukainya.

_“Seungyoun, kamu ngapain disini? Harusnya kamu pulang dan istirahat! Coba lihat wajahmu –“_ ucapannya terputus saat lelaki itu menghambur ke pelukannya. Nafasnya berat dan juga terasa panas. Jari-jari kecil itu memegang ujung kemejanya dengan erat.

_“Maaf, Seungwoo.”_

×××××

Mungkin sudah ada berjam-jam lamanya Seungwoo memperhatikan wajah Seungyoun yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam pelukannya. Untung saja tadi ia memegangi lelaki itu sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan susah payah dibawanya lelaki itu menuju kamar dan walaupun dengan wajah yang memerah, digantinya baju Seungyoun dengan piyama yang untungnya sudah Seungwoo sempat cuci kemarin.

Selama itu juga, Seungyoun tidak pernah melepaskan pegangannya dari kemeja Seungwoo. Seolah-olah jika ia lepaskan maka saat itu juga Seungwoo akan lenyap. Sekarang, tangannya bergerak menyusuri pipi Seungyoun yang terlihat semakin kurus. Bagaimana wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan sesekali lelaki itu akan bergerak tidak nyaman.

Jika bisa dibilang, Seungwoo sudah memaafkan Seungyoun sedari lama. Sudah tidak ada dendam lagi dalam hatinya, karena ia sadar bahwa saat kejadian itu berlangsung, keduanya masih bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin hal yang diucapkannya sangat menyakiti hati dan tidak sopan, namun ia tahu persis bahwa Seungyoun tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu.

Seungyoun itu anak yang baik, dan Seungyoun hanya tidak tahu bahwa kata-kata itu tidak baik untuk diucapkan. Seungyoun belum mengerti. Selama ini, hanya sekali itu saja Seungyoun pernah berkata yang buruk. Selebihnya hanya menjahilinya saja, seperti biasa. Lagipula bukannya Seungyoun sudah menyesali perbuatannya dan melihat usahanya untuk meminta maaf dengan bersungguh-sungguh, jadi Seungwoo bisa mengerti, setelah merenunginya selama beberapa lama.

Belum lagi ia sudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya tempo hari yang membuat dirinya sedikit lega? Walaupun sebenarnya, ia merasa hatinya sedikit mencelos saat melihat air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Seungyoun.

Surai Seungyoun yang mulai memanjang disisirnya perlahan, dengan sangat lembut. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Seungwoo tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sudah membuka matanya.

_“W-woo ..”_ suara serak itu membangunkan Seungwoo dari lamunannya dan kini, ia memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Seungyoun.

_“Kenapa bangun hmm? Ayo tidur lagi. Kepalamu masih pusing kan?”_ Seungwoo tertawa dalam hati mendengar suara yang benar-benar dibuat sangat halus dan manis. Namun sungguh, lelaki yang berada di depannya ini membuat Seungwoo merasa ingin memberinya kasih sayang. Seungyoun menggeleng dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Seungwoo.

_“Maaf,”_ lagi-lagi kata itu yang keluar, membuatnya menarik nafas panjang.

_“Stop saying sorry, youn. Sekarang tidur ya? Let’s talk tomorrow after you feel better,”_ entah apakah tadi Seungyoun hanya mengigau atau Seungwoo yang menggunakan nada tegas, tidak ada lagi jawaban dan hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Mungkin besok mereka bisa meluruskan semuanya. Mungkin.

×××××

Suara kicauan burung yang beradu dengan kendaraan bermotor, serta sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat Seungyoun mau tidak mau membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya sudah tidak sepusing kemarin, namun tetap saja saat melihat langit-langit kamar yang putih, rasanya masih berputar. Setelah penglihatannya lebih fokus, Seungyoun baru menyadari bahwa tempat ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Saat hendak bergerak, sebuah lengan kokoh menahannya. Takut-takut, ia menoleh dan hatinya berdegup tidak karuan saat melihat Han Seungwoo masih memejamkan matanya, tertidur pulas.

Dengan sedikit kemampuan mengingat yang tersisa, Seungyoun mencoba mengais serpihan-serpihan memori yang ia lakukan kemarin malam. Seingatnya, dalam perjalanan pulang dari bandara, Seungyoun mendapat pesan masuk dari orang yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Seungwoo akhirnya membalas pesannya, membuat Seungyoun langsung meminta supirnya untuk berbelok menuju apartment yang ditinggali sang pujaan hati.

Selebihnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat bagaimana bisa berakhir menggunakan piyama putih kotak-kotak dengan kompres penurun demam yang masih bertengger di dahinya.

Mungkin Seungyoun tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ia bergerak tidak nyaman hingga membuat lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya itu terbangun. Hampir saja ia berteriak saat merasakan pegangan di pinggangnya semakin kencang. _“Stop moving, youn. It’s too early,”_ suara itu terdengar sangat seksi di telinganya, belum lagi Seungwo yang kian menempelkan dirinya kepada Seungyoun. Rasanya jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

_“Woo, tapi aku mau ngomong,”_ Seungyoun masih ingat tujuan utamanya kesini. Ia harus meminta maaf, mungkin ungkapan maafpun tidak akan cukup. Kata-kata yang ia lontarkan terlalu menyakitkan, terlebih ini anak berumur dua belas tahun yang harus mendengarnya.

Melihat Seungwoo yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan bersandar pada _headboard_ , membuat Seungyoun ikut duduk di depannya. Dengan posisi duduk bertimpuh dengan tangan yang dikepalkan, Seungyoun menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu.

_“Maaf, Seungwoo. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kalimat yang aku ucapkan belasan tahun lalu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Mungkin maaf saja tidak cukup. Kamu boleh caci, boleh pukul, terserah kamu mau gimana, aku terima. Maaf, aku gak mikir sebelum ngomong. Maaf, Woo. Maaf,”_ entah sudah berapa kali kata maaf yang ia ucap, namun rasanya masih kurang. Kalau bisa, Seungyoun ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri lebih lama.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban langsung. Tidak ada dengusan marah. Tidak ada caci. Tidak ada tamparan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Rasanya ia semakin takut, takut jika Seungwoo benar-benar akan membencinya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat, didudukkan di atas pangkuan Seungwoo. Tengkuknya ditarik hingga wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Mata itu tidak menunjukkan kebencian, malah terlihat sangat meneduhkan. Pipinya yang sudah pasti merah merona, diusap dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah Seungyoun adalah patung kaca yang mudah pecah.

_“Aku sudah memaafkanmu, youn. Stop saying sorry, okay?”_ kini keningnya yang dikecup, turun ke kelopak matanya, turun ke hidungnya dan berakhir dengan bibir mereka yang belum bersentuhan. Dengan ini Seungyoun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata itu dalam-dalam, seolah mencari kebenaran apakah Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan tulus, dan ia tidak menemukan kebohongan.

_“Aku beneran udah maafin kamu, sejak aku luapin tempo hari. Dari sana aku pikir, maybe he’s not mean it. Mungkin dia hanya kebawa emosi karena lagi-lagi aku ngalahin dia dan berakhir mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia maksudkan, dia belum mengerti kalau kalimat itu nggak baik. Janji jangan diulangi lagi ya?”_ suara itu terdengar sangat tenang, membuat Seungyoun ingin menangis lagi. Rasanya ia semakin bersalah, rasanya ia ingin terus merutuki kebodohannya.

_“Hey, jangan nangis lagi. Gak capek dari kemaren keluar terus air matanya?”_ Seungyoun menggeleng dan mengusap matanya dengan kasar, namun ditahan segera oleh Seungwoo. Giliran jari panjang itu yang menghapus buliran air matanya, mengecup kembali matanya yang bengkak. Seungyoun tidak sadar bahwa sedaritadi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_“Jangan gigit bibirnya hey,”_ Seungwoo memindahkan tangan itu sehingga sekarang digenggam erat. Kepala Seungyoun dibawa agar bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Tangan Seungwoo menyisiri surai Seungyoun yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan, sedangkan lelaki itu masih memegangi piyama Seungwoo dengan erat. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap, hanya mereka yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

_“Tidur lagi sebentar ya, youn? Baru habis itu kita cari makanan untuk brunch,”_ Seungyoun memejamkan matanya lagi, tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Seungwoo yang juga sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan tindakannya.

Detak jantung lelaki itu terdengar bagaikan alunan lagu pengantar tidur. Mungkin ia bermimpi, namun Seungyoun merasa bahwa sebuah kecupan ringan didaratkan di bibirnya.

×××××

Semakin hari, komunikasi yang dilakukan semakin intens pula. Kadang mereka akan bertukar pesan atau sesekali bertemu setelah pulang kerja. Seungyoun juga semakin gencar mengirimkan bunga setiap hari (walaupun tidak sebanyak pertama kali, sekarang hanya satu buket yang kecil) yang membuat Seungwoo mau tidak mau tersenyum setiap membaca pesan yang diselipkan. Mungkin kelihatannya seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, namun Seungwoo menyukainya. Seolah dari bunga tersebut, ada energi yang disampaikan kepadanya.

Seungwoo memandang lelaki yang kini berada di depannya, meneguk segelas air setelah hampir berjam-jam mengomel tentang kliennya yang sangat menyusahkan. Sebut aja dia menggelikan, namun ia bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa Seungyoun adalah orang yang sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana bibirnya itu dimanyunkan, bagaimana pipi tembam itu seakan-akan meminta untuk dicubit, dan bagaimana mata itu selalu berbinar. Seungwoo sadar, lama-kelamaan ia jatuh dalam pesona rivalnya saat sekolah dulu.

_“Woo, kebiasaan kan gak dengerin aku cerita,”_ suara itu membangunkan Seungwoo dari lamunannya akan kenangan mereka. Dilihatnya lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal, membuat Seungwoo terkekeh.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi yang merah merona itu. Di bawah sinar lampu, Seungyoun terlihat semakin memikat, membuat jantungnya berdesir saat mata mereka bertemu. Sepertinya tatapan itu juga membuat Seungyoun sedikit malu, karena akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk kabur menuju dapur, mencoba mencari segala hal yang bisa meredakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Saat Seungyoun sibuk mengaduk cokelat panas yang baru saja diseduh, badannya sedikit ditarik kedalam dekapan. Seungwoo terasa sangat hangat, mengalahkan suhu udara yang menurun di luar sana. Bahu Seungyoun dijadikan penyangga kepalanya dan rasanya seluruh ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh suara detak jantung mereka yang berpacu. Nafas keduanya seperti tertahan, menunggu sepatah kata untuk diucapkan.

_“Seungyoun,”_ suara itu membuat bahunya menegang, Seungwoo pasti juga merasakannya.

_“Is there any possibilities for us to be together?”_

_“O-Of course. Apa ini kamu minta aku jadi pacarmu?”_

_“Cuma nanya aja,_ jawaban itu membuat Seungyoun langsung membalikkan badan. Seungwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak saat lelaki itu mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya.

Sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa, Seungwoo menahan Seungyoun untuk memukulnya lagi. Tengkuk Seungyoun ditarik mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa milimeter, bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Bibir tipis itu diusap dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

_“Be my boyfriend?”_ pertanyaan yang ia tahan-tahan sejak tadi terucap sudah. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meminta seseorang menjadi milikmu adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Seungwoo sadar, dibalik pertanyaan itu akan banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang berubah. Saat memiliki pasangan, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak hidup hanya sendiri, namun ada orang lain yang masuk. Orang yang akan ia bagikan keluh kesah namun juga kebahagiaan.

Mata yang sedaritadi ditatapnya kini berkaca-kaca, seolah air mata itu akan tumpah sebentar lagi. Seungyoun tidak memberikan jawaban verbal, namun mengangguk berkali-kali. Ucapan cinta berkali-kali dibisikkan tepat di telinga Seungyoun, menandakan bahwa ia serius dengan perkatannya, serius untuk mengambil jenjang yang lebih serius. Pegangan di pinggangnya mengerat, seakan sang kekasih hati mengatakan bahwa ia percaya dengan Seungwoo.

Semesta terkadang suka bermain-main dengan manusianya. Siapa yang menyangka, pertemuan mereka dulu yang diawali dengan ketidaksukaan, dengan kebencian, dengan caci dan sekarang setelah enam belas tahun mereka bertemu lagi. Keduanya jatuh cinta walaupun prosesnya penuh dengan lika-liku dan dibumbui dengan sedikit konflik. Benar, takdir bisa seajaib itu.

_“Aku sayang kamu, woo,”_ bisik Seungyoun yang membuat tubuhnya seketika menghangat. Puncak kepala lelaki itu dikecupnya pelan.

_“I love you too, sugar.”_


End file.
